BBT 1
BBT 1, or simply known as Barokia 1, is the Barokia's national public television channel owned by the Barokian Broadcast Television. It was launched in 1949. It is Barokia's most watched channel and Barokia's third television channel, airing news, sports, children's programming, and entertainment shows. History First Years (1949-1964) BBT1 started its life in 1949 as BBT Television, and it was the third channel in Barokia, while the first is Channel 9, and second is Ohmara Network. BBT Television was launched by the fifth president of Barokia, Wahidur Mahradir, in a ceremony held at the Grand Theatre in Fusid City. BBT Television only broadcasted 5 hours from 6 pm to 11 pm. 1 hour of children's programming, 1/2 (half) hour of news, 1/2 (half) hour of women's programming, 1 hour of talk shows, 1 hour of drama shows, and 1 hour of reality shows. The station closes down at 11:06 pm. From 1951, the channel started to broadcast 10 hours from 10am-8pm, 13 hours from 8am-9pm from 1953 and 17 hours from 6am-11pm from 1960. Color Television (1964-1968) On January 12, 1964, BBT Television introduced color television, while Channel 9 introduced color television in 1951. The channel started full-color transmissions in May 1965. Color transmissions was temporarily closed in January 1966 and returned to color again in 1968. Launch of BBT2 and international broadcasting (1970-1973) In May 1970, BBT Television introduced BBT2, its sister channel. Its test broadcast started in October 1970, then the channel officially launched in January 1971. The international broadcast of BBT Television was started in 1972, launching BBT TV World (now BBT Amarika). Launch of ETV (Emerald Television) 1974-1978 BBT introduced the first 24-hour channel in the world, ETV. ETV started test broadcast in May 1974 and officially launched on August 10, 1974. ETV started 24-hour broadcasts in 1977. BBT Television renamed to BBT1 (1981) BBT Television was renamed to BBT1 on July 31, 1981. HD Era (1990) BBT1 launched BBT Life, world's first HD channel. Then it was renamed to BBT1 HD in 2000. Logo revamp (1993) In 1993, after BBT revamped their logo, which is still in use today, BBT 1 changed their logo, along with BBT2, BBT3 and other BBT channels. Freaking 16:9!!!!!!!! (2010) BBT1 and other BBT channels changed their picture format from 4:3 to 16:9. Modern Day (2013-present) From 2013, BBT1 changed their logo again. The logo remains the same, but the color changed from black to blue. List of programming Drama *Rahnan (2008-2015) *Paghad Vammah Bismillaha (2001-present) *Dazbiya Falli (2010-2014) *Orgoz Midnight Romance (1999-2003) *My Life as a Lesbian in A'dbel (2017-present) Educational * Aradiya Mapa Aradiya Ham (1989-present) * College QUIZZ (1992-present) * This Old House Barokia (1995-present) Entertainment * HURRAY (ہریے) * Disney Time News * Kabir Usdmakh (كبير ‎ماخ‎ءوسݚ) * Morning UpClose (صباح پورتهکول) Children's * Susamma Shariri (سوساما شاريري) * SpongeBob SquarePants (ياباسنج يثيظ) * Supernoobs (لا يصدق قارەمان‎) * Pokemon (پوكيمن) * Crayon Shin-Chan (1996) (کریون شينچان) * Thomas & Friends (وأصدقايه تمیز) * Bob the Builder (باب الـ‎‎ سازنده) * Fireman Sam (رجالطفا سم) * The Fairly OddParents! (اݗ ونݚيا ‎کازمه) Category:Barokia Category:1949 Category:TV Channels in Barokia Category:Barokian Broadcast Television Category:Fictional television channels Category:TV channels Category:Television Category:Television channels in Barokia Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1949 Category:Television in Barokia Category:1940s Category:1949 establishments